


Mismatched Matchmaking

by StarishSparkles



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: M/M, Minor Claude Faustus/Ciel Phantomhive
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-12 12:34:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9071989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarishSparkles/pseuds/StarishSparkles
Summary: Ciel and Alois kinda ship Claude x Sebastian (but they don't like each other) AND Grell is not happy about this arrangement!





	1. Intro...

Ciel and Claude sit in uncomfortable silence as Ciel continues to drive precariously fast down the mostly empty road. Claude clears his throat and glances over at his younger friend and mutters, almost inaudibly, “Thanks for driving me.” The boy simply shakes his head and sighs. “Just learn to drive, will you? It would be so much easier.” 

Poker-faced, Claude replies, “But then I wouldn’t get to spend time with you.” Ciel slows considerably, and his blush is just as fierce by the time they reached the school campus. “W-well, bye I guess.” 

Claude thought that it was odd that his only friend wouldn’t look at him, but didn’t dwell on it as he was late for his first class. “Goodbye Ciel, I’ll see you at lunch.” With that, he spun on his heel and made his way quickly to the staff room, only pausing to ask directions from a blonde in booty shorts and too much raw sex appeal to be human (a trait Claude didn’t completely despise).   
***  
Sebastian pulled his glossy black phone out of the pocket in the back of his jeans and flipped it open. Angrily hitting buttons, he punched in the number of his slutty best friend and soon-to-be flatmate, Alois.

“Hey, Blondie! Have you seen my eyeliner? I can’t find it anywhere!” almost immediately he heard the crooning reply. “Of course not babes, I’d never do something like steal your precious eyeliner!” He scowled, and yelled down the phone, “Alois, give me back my FUCKING eyeliner!” 

Hanging up, he stuffed his phone back in his jeans and raked a hand through his raven-black slicked hair and stalked towards the school campus with a face like thunder. He heard girls squeal at his entrance, but he simply rolled his eyes. Those girls weren’t what he wanted. 

He’d figured he was better alone, a lone wolf but unfortunately Alois didn’t agree with this sentiment, and had stuck to him and his devilish good looks like glue from the moment the two met. Sebastian couldn’t bring himself to hate the slutty blonde, and the two were so similar...


	2. Teasing and its upsides

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ciel sees something he shouldn't... and freaks out. 
> 
> (Finny rules)

Alois turned up a few minutes later with the older boy's eyeliner between his fingers. “Were you looking for this, by any chance?” His voice was seductively low, but his eyes were glittering with mischief. “Give. Me. The. Eyeliner.” Sebastian’s temper was slowly escalating, but that was what Alois wanted. 

“Come and take it from me, if you dare...” The boy bit down on the end and glanced at the older male suggestively, and Sebastian growled. “Alois, don’t play this game with me.” Making his way over to the fuming Goth slowly, Alois ran his fingers up the front of his black waistcoat and pulled on the older man’s tie so he was at eye level. “Or... Are you scared?” 

In one swift movement, Sebastian stuck his tongue in the younger boys mouth and retrieved his eyeliner effortlessly, never breaking eye contact with the shocked blonde. Stepping back, Sebastian straightened up and rearranged his tie. He looked down disinterestedly at the wide-eyed boy in front of him, and shrugged. “What? You asked for it.” Smirking, he walked away without another word.

***

Mouth open, a certain blue-haired teen stood dumbfounded as he watched the completely inappropriate scene unfold, and then finish just as fast. Just what had Ciel got himself into?!  
He rushed to the nearest bathroom and pinned the door shut to prevent anyone entering. He was panicking until he felt a hand on his shoulder, and looked up warily to see a beaming blonde-haired boy. “Hi, I’m Finnian.” Holding out his shaking hand, Ciel replied, “Ciel Phantomhive. It’s a pleasure to meet you, Finnian.” 

Ciel’s new acquaintance grinned, and shook the offered hand with surprising strength. “You too, Earl.” He chuckled, and bowed theatrically. “You’re the new kid, right? The one who transferred here from London. Is it true you know the new teacher, Professor Faustus? I heard from Mey-Rin you two were connected!”   
Momentarily stupefied, Ciel looked blankly at the expectant blonde. “Faustus... You mean Claude?” At this, Finnian squealed and grabbed Ciel’s hands, pulling him out the door in a whirl. Ciel couldn’t keep up, and stumbled, losing his grip on Finnan’s jacket before squeezing his eyes shut in preparation for smashing his face into the floor...

 

Ciel opened his uncovered eye slowly and blinked. He was... okay?


	3. Attack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ciel does not appreciate being called short.

Sebastian wasn’t sure why he caught the kid. It wasn’t often he did anything that wasn’t for his own gain anymore, but he supposed it couldn’t be all bad. Unceremoniously dropping the short blunette on the floor, he waited until the younger male stood up and brushed himself off. To his surprise, even without turning around, the boy began to speak. “It’s rude to drop people on the floor, Jerk!” Sebastian’s eyes widened in surprise, but he couldn’t help letting out a small chuckle. “Whatever you say, Shortie.” 

The blue-haired boy ducked and spun around suddenly, socking his older opponent in the jaw with incredible strength. His eyes were flaming, and his next words were a low and dangerous snarl. “I do NOT appreciate being called short. Now, if you’ll excuse me...” He stormed away without a second thought, leaving the usually imposing Goth with a hand clapped over his quickly bruising jaw. 

When Sebastian realised there was a crowd, he swore under his breath and glared at the offending students until a teacher that he didn’t recognise came up and dispersed the crowd. Sebastian tried to slope off unnoticed but the strange professor grabbed him by his collar and shamelessly dragged him into a previously unused office and sat him down roughly.

This wasn’t the first time Sebastian had been sat down in an empty office and lectured, but something about the quiet intensity of the black-haired professor had him squirming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry its a bit short


End file.
